


【南以颜喻】破晓

by Ajsiwhrosl7



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsiwhrosl7/pseuds/Ajsiwhrosl7
Summary: 人类7 X 吸血鬼N





	【南以颜喻】破晓

*张颜齐一踏进自己出租屋的小房门，周震南就迎面扑了上来，“你怎么才回来啊~我都饿死了！”  
张颜齐叹了口气，他一度怀疑，周震南就是小恶魔，才不是什么吸血鬼。  
当然，除了他真的以血为食以外。  
而且小恶魔要入夜了之后才能活动，但是这对张颜齐来说真不是什么好事。本来大四忙毕业论文挺头疼的，何况这还不是他心怡的专业，这几年也根本没费什么心思在学业上，现在能拿出什么像样的论文来？  
这不就得白天一趟一趟地往指导老师那儿跑嘛？  
就算是这样，到了晚上张颜齐还要去酒吧驻场赚生活费。  
毕竟一个人得养活自己才行啊，所以张颜齐每天深夜回家几乎都是丢了半条命的样子。  
这还不算完，到家之后他还要以自己的鲜血供给给小恶魔当食物，好在他也是永生体质，不然早被喝干了。  
不过…  
如果不是因为家里这只小恶魔，他现在可能连半条命都没有了。  
张颜齐原本就是个普通人，而且是一个很丧的普通人。从小和奶奶一起长大，父母基本就没管过他，上了大学之后离开故乡就更没联系了，他经常觉得就算自己哪天死了可能也没人会注意到，所以张颜齐原本以为自己是个不怕死的人。  
直到那天“死神”真的找上门来――  
在某个雨夜，某位醉酒司机肇事逃逸后，留下了一片混乱的现场，而事件的另一位主人公，就是躺在血泊里的张颜齐。  
张颜齐是在一片漆黑中看见周震南的，他穿着血红色的西装，那只飞舞在他身边的乌鸦衬得他的皮肤白皙得很，但是那瓷白色却毫无生气，吊三角的眼睛没有完全睁开，他只是浮在半空，睥睨着张颜齐。  
他是来带我下地狱的人吗？  
也许是使者吧？  
张颜齐看着他，一动不动地想着。  
“你快要死掉了噢？”  
这位使者的声音令张颜齐有些意外，准确地说…是因为那个声音的稚嫩和俏皮与他的外貌极度不符。  
“…我知道的。”张颜齐点了点头。  
“你不怕死吗？”使者歪着小脑袋问道。  
“……”  
张颜齐不怕死吗？  
怎么可能，世界上怎么可能真的有不怕死的人。  
就算有，张颜齐现在也不是。  
生活的确很累，希望也很渺茫，但他依旧活了21年了不是吗？  
而且…音乐，的确是他的梦想。  
张颜齐已经坚持了这么多年，就算到现在他也还只是个酒吧驻场热场的rapper，每天拿着只能维持自己基本生活费的收入，但他也撑过来了不是吗？  
就这么放弃的话…  
你甘心吗？  
当然不。  
“我怕。”  
得到回答的使者笑了，眼睛都眯成了两道弯，“那我救你好不好？”  
“怎么救？”张颜齐愣了一下，难道他不是在车祸里已经去世了？而是在梦里吗？还是被送到医院了？这人看起来也不像医生啊…  
“我是吸血鬼。”周震南缓缓地落了下来，走到张颜齐的面前。  
张颜齐压根没注意听这使者在讲什么，因为他突然发现落在地面上的使者原来是这么小一只啊，比他矮了大半个头呢。  
成年了吗？  
张颜齐的脑子里第一个蹦出的竟然是这样的想法。  
“吸血鬼是永生的，而且…如果我咬了你的话，我是说，如果你愿意和我签订契约的话，你就可以和我一样…获得永生啦！”  
永生啊…  
张颜齐皱着眉想了想，那也太苦了吧，以现在这种状态永无止境地活下去――好像比死还难受。这么想着张颜齐又打量起使者起来，他刚刚好像说他…是吸血鬼？  
“你活了多少年？”  
使者想了一下，有些无奈地叹了一声，“…不记得了。”  
张颜齐又看了看四周，一片漆黑，什么都没有，他突然想到，既然周围都这么黑，那他是怎么看见使者的？  
光源在哪里？  
张颜齐低下头看着使者，问道：“你一直都在这里吗？”  
“嗯哼。”使者不以为然地点点头，他伸手，哪只飞旋着的乌鸦落在了他的小臂上，“有它陪我。”  
这好像比自己的情况还要糟糕一些，张颜齐想，起码他每天早上起来，都能看见光啊。  
心里的感觉有些复杂，惊讶，好奇，犹豫…  
不过也是，换成是谁遇到这种电影情节都没办法立刻坦然接受吧。  
所以张颜齐沉默了很久，好在使者也没有催他，两个人就静静地站在对方的面前。  
“是不是咬了我之后你就可以出去了？”  
这回轮到使者惊讶了，“你还挺聪明的，不过也是互惠互利嘛，我可是给了你永生欸。”  
张颜齐笑了一下，其实永生对他的诱惑力并不大，他还是想看看，未来的自己能不能实现梦想。  
“好，我愿意。  
请你…救我吧。”  
……  
在那之后过了一年，周震南，噢，也就是那位“使者”，已经和张颜齐一起生活了一年的时间。  
两个人的生活可以说是互不打扰，各自安好。除了每晚周震南要进食，平常一般不会有什么其他的交集。  
可是…周震南对自己的“食物”占有欲极强，而且，他进食的时候还是不太乖，比如说现在――  
“我今天好饿哦，可不可以多喝一点？”周震南整个人都挂在了张颜齐身上，他的小体格对张颜齐来说根本没有什么负担，只是温热的呼吸喷洒在张颜齐脖颈的位置让他有些不舒服。  
这样亲密的举动张颜齐没有跟任何人做过，所以他很不适应。  
周震南的撒娇就持续了短短一秒不到，在鼻子凑近张颜齐的脖颈之后他就立刻变了脸，“我闻到别人的味道了。”  
张颜齐哈？了一声。  
“我说我闻到别人的味道了。”周震南抬头看着他，表情说是严肃都不为过。  
张颜齐回忆了一下，也许是刚刚在舞台上和某位同事挨得太近了吧。  
虽然他也不太喜欢和别人有过于亲密的接触，但是rapper嘛，唱到点了偶尔搭个肩拥抱一下也很正常。  
“台上rap的时候不小心碰到的吧。”张颜齐无所谓地耸了耸肩，他对周震南其实没有什么特别的感情，至少目前为止还没有，除了每天晚上要被他咬一口以外。  
周震南还是站在原地不动，张颜齐也懒得再跟这小恶魔解释，他拖着疲惫的身子走到床边，把背包随手一丢就往床上倒。  
床是单人床，周震南平常睡在自己的棺材里。  
张颜齐的出租屋就是很普通的单人公寓，其实说是公寓都有些勉强。客厅四舍五入就是没有，一进门就能看见床，再拐个弯就是洗浴室，现在这么狭小的地方还不得不摆一个周震南的棺材。  
不过这一点张颜齐倒是不甚在意，周震南来的第一天张颜齐问他：“你有没有觉得救错人了？”  
周震南却没回应。  
……  
张颜齐揉了揉眼睛，虽然现在已经是临晨两点多，但良好的生活习惯告诉他要洗了澡再睡觉，听见身后的周震南还是没动静，张颜齐有些奇怪，不是说饿了吗？  
“不吃吗？”  
张颜齐这一回头才发现背后哪还有周震南的影子？  
缩回棺材里了吧？  
张颜齐挠了挠头，不想再费力气思考，因为他决定把最后的力气用来洗澡。

*要说一天里张颜齐最喜欢的时刻，除了Rap的时候就是洗完澡的时刻了。  
那种舒适和散漫的感觉让他没有一丝一毫的心理负担，仿佛那本就该是他可以享受的一样。  
但是今天有些不同。  
张颜齐额前的碎发还没完全吹干就从浴室走了出来，突然从明亮的浴室进入到一片漆黑的环境里让他的眼睛有些不适应，不过还没等到他接受这片漆黑，身后却传来一个柔软的触感。  
是周震南在身后抱住了他。  
张颜齐叹了口气，“想咬就快点…我要睡了。”  
周震南还是不动，张颜齐眼眸往下瞥，模糊中能看到周震南环在他腰间的小手拧来拧去的样子，好像在纠结什么。  
吃个饭还纠结？  
况且又没得挑。  
张颜齐想不通。  
“去床上。”  
周震南终于说话了，张颜齐愣了一下但还是听话地往床的位置走，周震南也就跟在他身后。  
“…是说，你抱着我躺不下。要不你就直接咬了吧，怪麻烦…”的…  
话还没说完，张颜齐就被周震南从背后推倒在床上，他正想翻过身问周震南今晚发什么疯，却在刚翻过来的下一秒被周震南近距离的小脸蛋吓了一跳。  
贴这么近做什么？  
张颜齐下意识地把脖子往后缩，将两个人脸的距离拉的远了一些。  
周震南皱眉，张颜齐的这个动作显然伤到了他，“张颜齐，我不好看吗？”  
“哈？”张颜齐眼睛都瞪大了一圈，要知道对于一个已经困得不行的人来说做出这个动作是多么的不容易。  
不过这个问题的确很令人惊讶。  
张颜齐从来没有想过周震南是不是好看，一个是因为随意评论他人相貌不礼貌，另一个嘛…他又不跟周震南耍朋友，何必关心也好不好看呢？  
不过既然被问了…  
张颜齐上下扫了一眼周震南，室内现在唯一的光源只有两人身后的浴室灯光，而且周震南还是背着光的，但说来很奇怪，张颜齐每次看他都能看的很清楚，不管是在多么黑暗的环境里。  
不知道是不是因为被他咬了的原因？  
还是…周震南就是光源呢？  
现在张颜齐顾不及太多，他细细打量着趴在他身上的周震南，偏冷白的肌肤在月色照耀下更加诱人，衣物因为过于宽松，胸口处早已露出了大片的空白，张颜齐垂下眼就能看见那雪白的皮肤以及被欲盖弥彰的乳头。不知道是不是因为饮血的关系，周震南的嘴唇倒是格外的红艳。  
其实，还挺好看的。  
张颜齐刚想开口回答，可小恶魔却是等不及了。  
“不是叫我咬你吗？我要咬咯？”  
嗨…话到嘴边又被憋回去了，行吧。张颜齐心想，赶紧把小恶魔喂饱他才好睡觉，于是他认命地闭上眼睛等待周震南在他脖颈出咬下一口。  
可他等到的确是另一口。  
周震南见张颜齐闭上眼睛乖乖就范之后就迅速地脱下了对方的睡裤，接着在对方惊诧又难以置信的眼神中开始舔弄着张颜齐的性器。  
“周震南你干什么？”张颜齐震惊之余想伸手想推开周震南，却被周震南使坏真的咬了一口。  
张颜齐倒吸一口凉气，身上鸡皮疙瘩都快爬起来了。  
小恶魔像是尝到了甜头似的，舌尖轻轻地划过刚刚咬下去的地方，口腔里的物体也在慢慢地回应他，等它完全苏醒之后周震南的小嘴已经含不下了，这才恋恋不舍地将张颜齐的性器吐出来。  
张颜齐忍得额头冒汗，刚刚被咬的那一下还没缓过来就接着被周震南口腔里炙热的温度给灼得发疯。  
他没有再阻止周震南，就这样疯下去吧……  
周震南解开自己所有的衣物，随手把它丢在地上，娇小的身体暴露在张颜齐的眼前，他只觉得自己的小腹紧得厉害，好像有一股无名火在烧。  
周震南舔了舔嘴角，那模样极尽淫靡，他保持着跨坐在张颜齐腰际的姿势慢慢地俯下身子，小脑袋埋在张颜齐的脖颈处。  
张颜齐知道周震南这下是真的要咬他了。  
果然，下一秒张颜齐就感受到有尖锐的物体咬破了他的皮肤，嵌入到他的血肉中。  
张颜齐是第一次如此鲜明地感受到周震南带有肉感的小嘴在自己脖颈间的触感，柔软. 湿润，小嘴随着周震南不规律吮吸的动作一松一斤，张颜齐觉得自己仿佛像沉沦进泥沼的野兽。  
于是他开始反抗，大手攀上周震南的细腰，略带凉意的肌肤和柔软的触感令张颜齐预约，双手顺着周震南的腰线往下游走，右手探进周震南的股缝里，小恶魔下意识地收缩后穴也没能逃过张颜齐手指的探索。张颜齐略带强硬地闯开了周震南微不足道的抵抗，小穴里的湿润和温热让一下子沉沦其中。  
周震南松开了嘴，嘴角还带着一丝鲜红的血液。他的注意力早转移到了张颜齐侵犯他的手指上，那指节分明的手指现在正在他柔软的内壁上肆意碾压，周震南被玩弄得娇喘，他双手搂着张颜齐的脖子，伸出舌头在刚刚咬破的地方又舔了一口，“张颜齐，你知道你是什么味道的吗？”  
张颜齐知道周震南想干嘛，于是他用另一只空闲的手托起周震南精致的下巴，接着翻身将小恶魔压在身下，体位的突然转换让周震南惊叫了一声，不过下一秒他的小嘴就被张颜齐给赌上了。  
一时间室内只有两人沉重的喘息声和水渍声。  
周震南觉得有些羞耻，但更多的是兴奋，张颜齐的吻法很乱也很粗鲁，丝毫谈不上怜惜，口腔里弥漫的是张颜齐血的味道。  
不就是铁锈味吗？张颜齐想。  
可就算是难闻的铁锈味，张颜齐也与周震南缠绵到他出声抗议才算完。  
唇分时张颜齐将手指也从周震南的后穴里抽了出来，他将周震南的双腿分到最开，小恶魔有些颤抖，但也没制止，最后甚至自己掰开了双腿等着张颜齐的进入。  
张颜齐此时以上位者的姿态俯视着周震南，小恶魔的身体在他看来就像是一件精美的艺术品，而他现在要做的事就像是要捣毁一件艺术品。  
太刺激了。  
一个很丧的人完全打开阴暗面是很可怕的。  
张颜齐现在就是。  
那些被他压抑在心底许多年的阴暗面，在今晚彻底地爆发。  
张颜齐扯开自己的睡裤，硬挺的性器直接弹了出来，他没有丝毫犹豫地对准周震南湿润的后穴并一下子没入了深处。  
“啊！嗯…啊啊！”周震南惊叫出声，虽然刚刚已经扩张过了，但是要一下子完全接受张颜齐的性器对他一个初学者来说还是太过困难。  
“张颜齐你…”  
周震南疼得腿都在颤抖，分开自己大腿的手差点就要抱不住了，此刻他连句骂人的话都说不出来，只能慢慢地放缓呼吸来适应后穴的异物。  
而张颜齐也不好受，小恶魔的里面实在紧的厉害，他强忍着由于被热浪席卷而想在里面肆意冲撞的想法，抱着瑟瑟发抖的周震南陷进了床垫里。  
室内一下变得很安静，周震南缓了一会儿觉得后穴里的异物感渐渐被酥麻感所取代，他轻轻地蹭了一下张颜齐的腰，好像在给他一个信号――喂，你动一动啊。  
要不是身体里的东西还保持硬挺，周震南都以为张颜齐是不是已经睡着了？  
得到了信号的张颜齐几乎是条件反射地顶了一下腰，小恶魔娇喘出声。  
接着是两下. 三下…  
“嗯…嗯嗯啊啊…张. 张颜齐你…慢一点. 慢…”  
周震南觉得自己怕不是被一只野兽在操，张颜齐额前的刘海本就带着水珠，这会儿也不知道是不是还混着汗液，有些贴在了额头上，有一个部分随着他腰部的频率一起晃动着，周震南连身上人的眼神都看不真切，他觉得自己的身体都跟着张颜齐在前后晃动，后背和被单摩擦的次数多了可能都泛了红，周震南咬着唇，但还是能漏出嘤嘤呀呀的交换声。  
周震南今晚怎么会这样呢？  
为什么要做这样的事？  
是因为在张颜齐身上闻到了别人的味道吗？  
可是…明明只是契约关系，为什么会这么在意呢？  
“嗡嗡――”  
被张颜齐扔在床头的手机传来了震动声，周震南几乎是下意识地环上张颜齐的脖子，“不许接。”  
这话一出两个人都愣住了。  
周震南恨不得揍自己一顿，可是他真的控制不住…  
现在是临晨，打电话来的人会是谁？  
是今天留下气味的人吗？  
那个人真的只是表演嘉宾吗？  
他/她找张颜齐什么事？  
不可以，张颜齐不可以走…  
因为，  
周震南就只有张颜齐了……  
“…我不会接的。”这通电话张颜齐虽然没接，但也让他稍微清醒了一点，他看着小恶魔泛红的眼角，才反应过来自己刚刚的行为有多么的禽兽，现在补救也不晚吧？  
张颜齐任由周震南勾着自己的脖子，身体也就顺势这么凑近小恶魔，他轻轻地亲吻了一下周震南的眼眸，好像亲一下就能让它不再泛红似的，接着是脸颊，最后在果冻似的嘴唇上小啄了一口后又继续往下，漂亮的天鹅颈扬起了好看的弧线，最后发出了甜腻的呻吟。  
周震南真是个尤物，张颜齐一边想着，一边自己用手将周震南的双腿跨在自己的腰间，身下暂停的动作又继续起来，这回周震南的小穴吸得更紧了，“啊啊―嗯. 好舒服…啊…再多一点. 要…要.嗯…”  
要射了…  
可是，可是…周震南的眼睛又开始冒泪花，张颜齐都没碰过他前面啊，这样被操射了也太没面子了吧？  
但是…周震南真的忍不住了…  
“张颜齐…张颜齐…摸摸我好不好？”  
理智对现在的周震南来说就是一搓灰，吹一下就散了。  
张颜齐难得的笑了一下，虽然相处的机会不多，但他多少也知道周震南是个孤傲的性格。  
这会儿为了这种事情求他，倒也是可爱。  
周震南鼓着腮，张颜齐居然嘲笑我，早知道不说了…  
“唔嗯…”  
狠话还没在心里放完，周震南的娇喘又从牙关里漏了出来，张颜齐略微有些粗糙的手掌握着周震南早已吐着精的性器，手上的动作和自己进出对方后穴的频率相同，小恶魔哪儿经历过这样的前后夹击？才没一会儿就哭着求张颜齐射进来。  
刚刚想放狠话的人是谁？  
“给我吧…张颜齐，射. 嗯嗯…啊~射进来――”  
……

*张颜齐射进周震南身体里的那一瞬间，天边的一律晨曦破开了云层，照在了室内凌乱的床上。  
张颜齐立刻用被子将周震南裹得严实，他知道周震南不能见光。  
今晚是没得睡了…  
张颜齐叹了口气，他其实没什么好整理的，衣着整齐，除了睡裤上粘上了点周震南的精液以外。  
不过周震南就比较麻烦了，浑身上下基本都被弄得一团糟。  
张颜齐于心不安，他伸手将裹在被褥里的周震南往自己怀里拉了拉，对的没有拒绝，可能拒绝了张颜齐也不知道吧，毕竟他现在只是抱着一团被子，周震南在被子里面。  
得说点什么…  
“咳…你…”  
吃饱了吗？  
……  
张颜齐你是吧？  
“张颜齐。”  
周震南的声音有些沙哑，想来应该是刚刚叫唤的太累了，这会儿又因为隔着被子，张颜齐听着感觉里面的小恶魔都快要哭了，于是他拍拍被子，轻声应着，“嗯，我在呢。”  
“你知道吗…  
吸血鬼一生只能跟一个人类签订契约。”  
说到这周震南顿了一下，不知道是不是因为被子上的温度被初升的太阳给烤高了，张颜齐想要起身去拉窗帘，却被周震南拉住了手。  
张颜齐低头看着露在被子外瓷白色的手腕，心没来由地纠了一下。  
他不是没听见刚刚周震南说的话，而且…  
张颜齐想…他已经明白了周震南的意思――周震南，就只有张颜齐一个人而已。  
“…也就是说，我等了几百年…才等到你。  
但你和我不一样，你绝对不止这一个机会。  
你时时刻刻都有可能，所以…别等了。  
放手去做吧。”  
张颜齐愣了许久都没缓过来，他实在没想到周震南会对他说出这样的话。  
小恶魔分明刚刚还因为自己身上有别人的气味而生气，现在是怎么了？  
明里暗里都在告诉他不要去放弃，不要一味地等待，要学会主动出击，要…放手去做。  
“你…”  
“我经常晚上无聊的时候…会跟在你后面出门。  
可是你这个笨蛋啊，从来没发现过我。  
就连我在台下看你rap的时候…  
你也没把目光看向过我。”  
这回是真的委屈，是真的快哭了。  
张颜齐将被子扯开了一些，接着自己也钻了进去，进来之后还不忘把被子给掖好，生怕漏进来一点光伤了周震南。  
但意外的是，周震南并没有哭，他看着张颜齐，接着露出了一个微笑，“这下你终于能看见我了。”  
心跳加快。张颜齐觉得自己的心脏险些被这个笑给电得骤停。  
“我看到了，你很好看…”  
周震南愣了一下，这才反应过来张颜齐是在回答他几个小时前的问题。  
“那你以后可不可以，不要让别人在你身上留下味道？”  
嗨…看来还是在意的！  
张颜齐却故作思考的模样，其实是想逗逗周震南，“可是我都不知道自己是什么味道啊。”  
“你是…阳光的味道。”  
“胡说八道。”明明你才是阳光的味道。  
……

*谁能相信，说唱在短短几年内异军突起，而说唱界的几颗新星也异常地闪耀。  
电视上还在播某台采访本次全国说唱大赛冠军的视频，可室内却没有一个人在认真地听采访。  
“张颜齐你不是人…啊嗯嗯…这个姿势太深了――会坏掉的…”  
是，你没有看错。  
周震南现在正被张颜齐抵在墙上操，可怜的小家伙只有一只脚是落在地上的，另一条腿被张颜齐提起来跨在自己的身上，而他本人现在正在周震南的后穴里发狠地操干着。  
“南南，你们吸血鬼有预知未来的能力吗？”  
“嗯…你是猪…猪吗？  
这种事情…嗯啊啊. 怎么可能…”  
张颜齐真的坏死了。  
要问问题还操得这么狠，这怎么说的出话嘛？  
“那你有没有预料到过，有一天会被我这么操？嗯？”  
周震南有一瞬间觉得张颜齐就是个恶魔，这跟现在电视里正在采访的那位根正苗红的冠军张颜齐根本就不是一个人嘛！  
不过…  
“那倒是…有料到了”

*张颜齐：“第一次见面，你就是黑暗里唯一的光源。所以就算你只能身处黑暗，也永远都是我的阳光。”  
周震南：“在遇见你之前，我四周一直都如此黑暗。你的到来就像是道光，我勇敢地抓住了，我知道，那没有错。”  
――――――――END―――――――――  



End file.
